Vampiric Bond
by CheDavison12
Summary: Plot: what if Moka had never had a rosary? A vampire of power never sealed, with an encounter that was a chance of fate, enter Tsukune Aono, already a vampire from birth, how will these two be with these different beginnings?


**Che Davison**

**Rosario x Vampire Fan Fiction – Moka x Tsukune**

**Plot****: what if Moka had never had a rosary? A vampire of power never sealed, with an encounter that was a chance of fate, enter Tsukune Aono, already a vampire from birth, how will these two be with these different beginnings?**

**Chapter 1: A Fated Encounter**

The sun lay low, grazing the horizon, providing little light to the city of Osaka. Through the normal enough suburbs of the Hanamura District, walked a single soul, Tsukune Aono stood a little over 6ft, a typical enough mess of brown hair adorning him like a crown; his skin slightly tanned, his eyes a chocolate colour that gave everyone around him an overwhelming sense of security and warmth, not overly muscular, but he had a clearly strong physique beneath. His white button-up school shirt, sleeves rolled up, revealing scars on both of his toned arms, and a set of thin black chains that snaked their way up his right arm going from his wrist to his elbow, with a small black rosary cross hanging from the chains at his wrist. His crimson school tie hung loosely around his neck, waving in his stride. He wore long black pants with black dress shoes to match, he was holding a green school jacket, thrown over his shoulder and a simple black bag suspended from his back. He continued to walk in the cool shade of the early morning hours, heading to the relatively normal bus stop to see a single, typical enough looking bus, a dark shade of purple in colour with dark windows. The most standout feature was the bus driver. He sat with a cigarette in his mouth, grinning like a madman, he sat on the edge of his seat, facing Tsukune as he boarded the eerie bus wearing a grin of his own at the sight of the driver. "well what do we have here? You'll be an interesting one I'm sure." the bus driver commented, his spooky grin never leaving his face, "me? I don't think so, just an average student." He replied, with a warm smile. "you sure you're ready for a place like Youkai Academy? Its not quite your 'typical school' danger lurks around every corner and I've got the feeling that you'll be attracting it regularly." The bus driver continued in a slightly more serious tone, still wearing his grin nonetheless. "sounds interesting" Tsukune replied to the bus driver, his iris' flashing a crimson red to match his tie, swiftly turning back into the normal chocolate colour within milliseconds. The bus driver noticed this much to his amusement," haha, you **will **be an interesting one!" laughing whole heartedly as Tsukune shook his head and continued down the aisle to take a seat. Once he was settled he rested his elbow on the armrest, unaware of the bus starting its journey as he was lost deep in thought, "'sigh' hopefully things are interesting" he thought to himself, completely unaware of the years ahead of him, waiting to be filled with meetings and events that would change his life in ways he could never predict. He glanced forward as they headed into the entrance of the tunnel ahead of the bus and became enveloped in a cocoon of multicoloured lights, they began to pick up speed and burst forward into the tunnel to begin their interdimensional journey.

**~5 minutes later towards the end of the journey~**

As the light began to fade, Tsukune squinted his eyes at the sudden change from bright lights to a dark blood coloured glow. "this is it, try not to die." The bus driver chuckled as Tsukune stepped off the bus taking in the area around him. He stood at the side of the dirt road, his tie blowing in the breeze, taking in the astounding difference of this world to the human world. A few metres from the other side of the road was an overhang, looking out onto the sea of crimson around a 100ft below. He saw a ghostly scarecrow on the edge of the road, a pumpkin for a head, it's smile eerily reminding him of the bus driver who had left with a laugh just moments ago, a chill ran down his spine as he swore he felt it gazing into his soul. He finished taking in the are around him and began his journey in the direction of the school. The path towards the school was a straight road with trees on both sides, blocking out his view of the red sky above, only being occasionally visible through open spots in-between the leaves. He saw an opening ahead of him, standing out like a sore thumb in the straight wall of trees to his left, naturally, his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to explore for a while to acquaint himself with the area he'd be for the remainder of the next three years. As he headed to the entrance of the strange area, he could hear guttural screams of pain. Within moments of hearing the this and realising what it was he immediately set off at a sprint, a blur between the trees as he travelled at inhuman speeds towards the cries. He saw a bright glow ahead of him as he saw a large open area ahead of him, he began to go faster hoping to reach whatever was happening before anything worse happened. He cleared out of the path he'd been racing down, without having to wait for his breath he looked up and what he saw made him narrow his eyes in rage. A girl of the same age as him, was kneeling on the dirt floor, tears of agony streaming down her face, she was surrounded by a group of five male students from the same school as Tsukune and herself. "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" **he roared his voice laced with pure anger, the group of offenders were all holding bottles of water and were spraying the girl with the water from inside, every time the water touched her, lightning crackled around her as she screamed in pain. They looked over at the newcomer and shouted over to him, "who the hell are you? You shouldn't be here!" they were visibly mad that they had been caught in their act of torture to the girl, who was unconscious by this point, her prone form still covered with flashes of red electricity. "your gonna get it now dumbass! She was getting what she deserved for thinking she was so much better than us! Filthy vampire!" "are those your last words?" he asked quietly his head down as he shook with unaltered rage, "what are you gonna do? Gonna try and save this entitled trash?" their leader called, spit flying from his mouth. At hearing this Tsukune smiled, looking up at them he tore the small black cross from the chains covering his left forearm, the moment the link broke his power was unsealed. The sky turned dark above them as Tsukune was surrounded by a sudden blast of energy as he released his true self upon the poor monsters before them, "wha-**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" **one of them shouted as the energy surrounding Tsukune dispersed, revealing his form to the onlookers. His once brown hair now bleached a silvery white, his skin paled to an almost snow-like white, his iris' becoming red once more with the pupils becoming a snake-like slit. The young student's yoki had burst into existence, crashing into the sleeping girl and the boys surrounding her. She woke with a gasp, "w-w-what is this?" she stuttered sensing the power from her unconscious state, waking when it hit her, drowning her in the redness of the vampiric aura being released from the boy in the eye of the blood coloured storm. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the cause of the power. A boy of her age standing at the middle of the power he was releasing, "he-he's the same as me!" she whispered to herself. "but why?" she thought to herself as she saw the boy disappear, reappearing an instant later in the middle of the group, she gave a small squeal as she was gently lifted into his arms with no effort whatsoever. He held her close to him, firmly gripping her in his hold as he carried her bridal-style, she blinked her eyes and realised they were no longer in the middle of the group of men who had aimed to cause her harm, but she was at the entrance to the area where the boy proceeded to place her down gently on a small bed of leaves. "this will only take a minute, so just wait a minute ok?" he whispered to her softly, his voice making her heart skip a beat before she looked him in the face, his silver-white hair falling softly down in front of his crimson eyes, his face full of warmth, and a smile that melted her heart. She blushed in shame as she realised just how weak and helpless she had been made to seem, she nodded looking away from him in embarrassment as he let go of her to turn and face the trembling troop of offenders. Her heart gave a strong beat in her ample chest as she realised she was sad he had let go of her, "he's so warm" she thought to herself quietly, quickly shaking her head as she remembered that she was a proud S-class vampire. "l-look we're sorry o-okay? We promise it won't happen again!" one of the boys in the group called over his voice betraying him as he squeaked out the last part of his words. The rest of the boys nodded their agreement enthusiastically. "you dare, do something like **this**, and then ask for your lives to be spared? **HOW DARE YOU!" **he roared, his words filled with power as he disappeared once again, they frantically looked around in fear when one of them suddenly flew back from the group and through the largest tree there, disappearing beyond the tree and out of sight. The all turned their heads inwards and found the vampire standing in the middle of the group. They had no time to react as he grabbed the arms of two of the boys and wrenched them from the bodies. The boys looked in confusion between the arms he held in his hands and the stumps connecting to their shoulders, the pain finally registering. They screamed in pain and fear as they began to retreat toward the entrance, he allowed them to get as close as it took for them to believe they had a small flicker of hope. The boys continued running fearfully, their cries filling in the air, warm salty tears cascading down their faces and onto the earth beneath their feat, then suddenly they fell flat to the floor. The girl sat in fear as she saw the two boy's heads suddenly disappear from the nose up in a blur, there bodies collapsing to the floor to join the top half of their heads. Tsukune stood behind the bodies his foot raised at head height, a small splatter of blood on the tip of his left shoe. His face remaining calm as he lowered his foot and turned to stride over to the two remaining boys who had relieved themselves, as tears streamed down their face, no sound coming from their open mouths. Tsukune before them, staring holes through the petrified men before them, they had become so weak and helpless as the tables had been turned on them. he turned his back on them, "leave, you have seconds before I change my mind." Tsukune stated coldly, walking towards the girl who looked up at him in conflicting mix of fear, awe, respect and a flooding feeling of something she had never felt before. The two boys had taken their opportunity to run, embracing the mercy they had been given and ran as their lives depended on it. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner." He said softly, a tear falling from his red eyes, his head hung in shame as he internally punished himself, believing whole-heartedly that the reason for her being hurt to such an extent was solely his fault. "you saved me, I should have been stronger, but they tricked me, throwing water on me, threatening t-to… rape me, they said they would do things to me that I would never forget, saying they were going to make me feel good." She whispered crying. He knelt before here, pulling the female vampire close to him, "its ok now, I'm sorry no one came to help you sooner, your safe now though." At is words, she crumpled into his chest, her arms around his back as she sobbed into him, glad for the comfort of the embrace he held her in. "I'm Tsukune, Tsukune Aono, if you'd be happy with it I'd love to be your friend." He said, a smile on his face as he looked into the beautiful girl's eyes, crimson like his own, her hair an identical match to his own silvery-white. His eyes drifted lower taking in the full extent of her beauty, her body like a goddess' with curves in all the right places and beautifully smooth skin, a snow-like white, the same as his. "incredible." He thought to himself internally, or so he thought. The girl looked at him in surprise, "did he just say incredible? Everyone steers clear of me because of my race, fearful of me or treating me differently because of my appearance." She thought in her mind. "umm- thank you." She whispered softly, blushing as she said it. It was loud enough to snap him out of the trance he was caught up in. "sorry, I didn't realise I was speaking out loud." He chuckled a light blush rising on his cheeks, the girl looked up and laughed at seeing the blush, her own disappearing as she allowed a smile to play on hers soft, pink lips. he turned around and motioned for her to climb on, she saw the side of his face as he turned around, his face had turned scarlet red. she felt her heart skip a beat as something inside of her began to bloom. She accepted the offer and tenderly got onto his back, her arms slung around her neck. He placed his hands beneath her legs to support her causing her to blush furiously and hug him tighter unknowingly. He felt two incredibly soft cushions to press against his back, his face somehow becoming an even darker shade of red. effortlessly, he stood up with the girl suspended from his back and began to walk down the path he had came sprinting up just minutes ago. "my seal." He muttered looking at the black chains on his forearm, a look of surprise covering his face as he watched the chains slowly crumble away, turning into nothing before his eyes, he went to take the cross out of his pocket only to come out with black sand. He released it from his grip, watching as it drifted and dispersed in the wind. "stuck in this form huh?" he mused internally, the director was going to have a fit, he let out a sigh as he stood still for a moment, eyes closed as he focused. He sensed his own monstrous yoki surrounding him and reaching out from him, he stayed quiet for a few moments before he felt his aura compressing until it retreated to form an invisible shell around himself and the girl he was holding. He smiled as he felt the girl physically relax, still holding onto him, her head resting against his back. "Moka." She mumbled gently, "Moka?" he asked, confused as to what she had meant by it. "my name, Moka… Akashiya Moka." He felt her tighten her hold, smiling as she looked up at him, his head turned to the side, so he could see her, she nervously cuddled up to his back burying her cheek further against him. he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her smile, a slight blush touching upon her cheeks, revealed to him when her silver hair drifted from her face because of the winds gentle breeze. "too cute." He thought to himself as he gazed upon the beauty clinging to his back. "did you mean what you said before?" she asked quietly, her crimson eyes resting softly upon his. "what I said before?" he pondered the question, thinking back to what he had said before then, blushing as he realised what he had said last. "umm... yeah, I meant it, you look incredible." He told her softly, still looking into her mesmerising eyes. She blushed slightly as she heard his answer, her heart once again doing things it had never done before. "thank you… but I didn't mean that, I meant what you said about being… friends" she looked away, once again placing her head against his back as she waited for his answer, gaining a smell of him, "he smells great." She thought to herself, her fangs giving off a painless throb at the scent. "of course, if you'd have me that is." He said looking to her for her answer, his chest tightening in anticipation. She quickly turned her head back up to him once again locking into a soft lock of eyes, she felt tears begin to form and hugged herself against him, tears flowing freely from her eyes, soaking into the back of his shirt. "M-Moka-san? Did I do something?" he said, worried he had done something insensitive towards her. "no, what you said was perfect… Tsukune-kun" she looked up to him, a true smile on her face, the tears on her face streaming once more. He felt his chest loosen up as the knot of anticipation he had waiting for her answer unwound itself within him, a feeling of warmth and something else he had never felt before spreading throughout his body, soaking into his very being. They continued onward down the path as the saw the school a few minutes ahead of them, he slightly saddened at seeing this, knowing he would have to put her down when they reached the infirmary, he looked back to see Moka had fallen asleep, her smile still showing as she rested against him. smiles on their faces, they began the final length of their journey, completely unbeknownst to then that this was only the beginning in a relationship that would last for millennia to come.

**Chapter 2 – Introductions **

"where am I?" Moka wondered in her mind as she rose from the bed to a sitting position, taking in the area around her, the white room seemed relatively large at first look, the single bed she was sitting upon was one of many, separated from the others by a white curtain on either side. Machines stood next to each of the beds respectively, keeping track of heart rate, blood pressure and other needed information on whoever was currently in the corresponding bed. She felt something in her hand, she glanced down and smiled softly at the sight of what it was. Tsukune's hand was holding her own tightly as he sat beside her, his head resting softly on the covers beside her, his silver hair falling across his closed eyes, his lips spread ever so slightly apart as his back raised up and down at his breaths. She lay back down, her hand returning the hold he gave her gladly. At this movement, Tsukune began to come back from his slumber, stretching his free arm out wide, yawning at the same time, he began to open his eyes, unable to see through the hair that had fallen in front of them. "let me help you with that." A voice commented, giggling as it did so, he felt his heart beat faster as the hair was pushed back from his eyes and the first thing he saw was Moka sitting up on the bed, one hand holding his, the other slowly pushing Tsukune's hair back from his face. "**ohio, **Moka-san." Tsukune said, a warm smile decorating his face, Moka felt her face flush with heat at the endearing sight, her heart beating slightly faster than it had been just moments ago. "are you alright Moka-san?" he questioned, his face turning serious as his ruby red eyes flitted about her body, looking for any signs of injuries, "you've been out for two days." he said, worry visible in his expression. "I feel fine, I just… I'm mad at myself for allowing myself to be caught in such an easy trap." She stated, tears threatening to appear as she remembered the events from those few days ago. "how about you Tsukune-kun?" she inquired, her voice gentle as she took her turn to examine him from head-to-toe as he sat beside her. A thought flashed through her head that made her heart quicken with affection. "D-did you stay with me this whole time?" she asked, a strong blush appearing on her cheeks and a sparkle lighting her eyes as she found herself hoping for it to be true, much to her confusion. He gave her a toothy smile, showing off his fangs as he chuckled, "sorry Moka-san, I couldn't bring myself to leave you." He said causing her heart to thud powerfully in her large bosom, as if trying to break free. "thank you, Tsukune-kun!" she cried as she threw herself into his arms, pressing herself up against him absent-mindedly as she wrapped her arms around his toned torso, which she found much to her liking. "huh?" was all he had time for before the female vampire had thrown herself into his arms, causing him an overwhelming need to keep her close to himself as he proceeded to place a hand on the back of her head, leaving the other to fall to her waist as he embraced her. He looked down at the silver-haired girl, wondering if they would become something else. "I have a question… how are you so strong? What you did the other day was incredible, you have such strength and power, I could feel your yoki from where I was laying, washing over me like a tidal wave, it honestly scared me a little." She admitted to him, looking up to see his reaction, she saw a flash of regret on his face. "Moka-san I… I'm so sorry, I'd never hurt you, you do know that right?" he promised, his eyes looking at her pleadingly. She nodded as she looked up at him, pulling him closer to her, deepening the embrace as she mentally confirmed with herself the feelings she was having. "I've fallen for him" she whispered to herself, not loud enough for him to hear, even with his vampiric sense of hearing. He looked down at her as he thought to himself, "I love this girl, only a few days and I've fallen in love?" he knew this was true as she looked back up at him, her red eyes mirroring his. Moka yelped with surprise as she was lifted from the bed, an arm around her back, the other behind her knees keeping her pressed close to his chest carrying her like a princess. "school starts in 20 minutes Moka-san, they held school activities off for a while, the first day starts today, I'm looking forward to being with you for the next three years!" Tsukune exclaimed, much to Moka's delight as she felt her heart flutter once more. "**hai!**" she said, wrapping her arms around him once more, both feeling complete in each other's embrace.

**~5 minutes before first class starts~**

"ready Moka-san?" Tsukune asked curiously, looking down at the silver-haired girl who had wrapped her arms around his, she nodded, he could _feel_ her heart rate rising against his' arm as she wore a mask of courage upon her face. He brought her in for a hug as he quietly whispered to her as other students looked on at them as they walked past, into the main school entrance, "don't worry so much, I'll be with you the whole way, I'll protect you" he smiled down at her as he finished the final part of his sentence. Moka looked up at him and felt herself relax as she hugged his arm closely and nodded up to him once more, this time with no fear. They continued towards the entrance as they headed to their homeroom for the first time, "I wonder if it'll be normal" he thought to himself quietly, quickly shaking the thought from his head as he remembered where he was. As he was about to open the door to the classroom he gently said, "Moka-san, I don't think it'd be best walking into class arm-in-arm, right?" she quickly released herself from his arm, deciding that once class was over she could hold it again, smiling she took the lead and opened the door ahead of them as they walked into the bustling classroom. The room was alive with excitement as students were chatting happily away to each other, standing around the classroom when someone saw Moka and gasped.

"dude, she's totally my type!" he proclaimed, looking at Moka with lust in his eyes.

"I can't believe my luck, I get in the same class as a hottie like this!?" shouted another.

"look at that body! She's perfect!" yelled another, causing the classroom to go into havoc.

Tsukune walked into the room shortly after Moka had been seen, when much to his surprise the girls all squealed as he entered.

"oh, my kami he's hot!" one girl shouted from her group the rest still crying out as they'd noticed him walk in.

"he's so cool!" another group of girls yelled.

"I wonder what food he likes to eat!" another group shouted, their eyes locked firmly on him as they began to think what they could do to win him.

He let out a sigh as he looked over to Moka who seemed to be feeling the same way about the reactions she got from the male population of the classroom. They quietly headed over to two empty seats side-by-side towards the back of the class, sitting down and looking at each other with exhausted smiles dancing on their lips. "ohio everyone! I'm your homeroom teacher, you can all call me Nekonome-sensei, nya!" she looked to be in her mid-twenties, wearing an outfit that made a large portion of the male students cry for joy, as she wore a black mini-skirt with black leggings and matching black high-heels, a white dress shirt buttoned up most of the way, giving a rather generous view of her cleavage. A pair of small, black glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. The only part that didn't fit was her tail. A golden tail protruded from a spot between the back of her skirt and the shirt she was wearing, as well as two ears blending in with her messy golden hair. "ok everyone, to your seats so I can begin the roll call!" called sensei, everyone hearing this moved to various spots around the room, finding their way to desks of their choice. All except for one, "ummm… Saizou-kun is it? Could you go to your seat please?" Nekonome sensei asked, only to be completely ignored as the large, well-built boy appeared at Moka's desk, placing a hand on it as a show of dominance. "how would you like to be mine?" he asked Moka, a sinister grin showing what he was imagining as he looked at the vampiress. "leave, I don't want you near me, you should know your place." She replied, looking at him with disgust. He continued looking down at her, his eyes aimed directly at her chest as he raised his hand to place it on her shoulder, his grin widening. Before his hand had been able to get within a foot of her shoulder, Tsukune had appeared holding Saizou's arm by the wrist. "Moka does not wish to talk to you, now leave or else." Tsukune stated, his cold voice laced with venom. "who do you think **you are, bastard!" **Saizou yelled, trying to release himself from vampire's tight grip, not budging an inch. He raised a fist as far back as his head before Tsukune reacted swiftly swiping Saizou's feet out from underneath him, causing the boy to lose balance when he was me with a punch to the chest, sending him straight down to the ground with a shockwave sent out from the force of the punch. As the dust from the impact settled, everyone looked at what had happened with shock carved onto their faces, Saizou was lying unconscious in a large crater, the desks around the area flung to the sides. Standing at the centre of it all, looking down upon the prone boy was Tsukune, an arm wrapped around Moka, holding her close, he had kept her from being thrown to the side along with the desks. Tsukune calmly lead Moka to his desk and stood there with her. His arm still holding her protectively. The teacher took a moment to organise herself before looking at Tsukune, saying, "T-Tsukune? Why did you do that? You know releasing your powers is banned on school grounds!" "I didn't." he replied coolly. Realisation dawned on Moka, "I never sensed his Yoki throughout any of that!" she thought to herself, disbelief racing through her mind, "he's **this **strong without even activating a hint of his powers?, just how strong are you Tsukune?" he proceeded to offer Moka his chair quietly, then grabbed a new one for himself as everyone stood around in awe, as they came to the same conclusions Moka had moments ago. "th-that may be true Mr. Aono, but you still just injured a classmate to a serious extent!" she cried. "I was protecting Moka, he was going to touch her without permission and acted under the delusions of his own strength and position, had I not done it, the same result would have occurred from Moka" he stated calmly, all the while sitting beside Moka his arm around her shoulder as a hint to anyone other idiots who should try anything with Moka. Moka meanwhile, sat in stunned silence, "he's never seen me fight, how does he know that?" she thought to herself, her curiosity of Tsukune growing larger by the second, alongside the love she feels for him. she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as a warning to the other girls that he was hers. "o-ok class! If everyone would head outside, the school's clubs are recruiting! Everybody must join a club ok! Nya!" Nekonome yelled, trying to get the class back in a semblance of order. The students began to file out of the classroom silently, as soon as they were out of the door chaos exploded in the form of rumours and loud gossip. Tsukune sighed, he stood up, turning to Moka he asked, "how would you like to go find a club with me?" he said his fang bearing grin showing itself once again. "of course!" she yelled, showing him her own fangs as she grinned up at him. together they walked out of the class their hands intertwining, as they headed to the main outside area where stalls were set up, showing off whatever they could to try and entice new students into their clubs. "that didn't go as planned" he thought to himself, not particularly bothered by the outcome, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. Moka looked up towards Tsukune to see his features shine as a smile began on the corner of his mouth, "I wonder if he's happy about how things turned out, I-I wonder if he's still glad he saved me." She quietly thought on. "Moka." Moka shook out of her thoughts and brought herself back to the real world where she saw Tsukune's face suddenly turn serious as he looked at something in the distance, she looked in the direction where he was looking and saw the swim club stall attracting possible members with the line-up of gorgeous women of the swim team. "yes Tsukune-kun, they are quite beautiful." She stated, a small pang of jealousy running through her chest, "not them, well yes them but not the fact that they are pretty on the outside, look closely." He whispered to her, she did as he said not noticing anything for a few moments before realising with a gasp. "they're mermaids!" she said realising the danger of the situation for the helpless males who wandered into the mermaid's clutches none the wiser to the situation. "they're only recruiting male students… oh kami! Are they planning to drain all of the male recruits?" he looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. "that's what I think, we have to do something before they all die." He began towards the stall when he noticed Moka hesitating, "what's wrong Moka? He asked softly, "there's no need to be scared of the water Moka, I already told you I'd protect you didn't I?" she nodded, still no longer hesitant as she fully believed in the conviction of his words. They arrived at the stall and within seconds a girl in a red one-piece bikini, who was a wonder on the eyes, had appeared in front of the two vampires. Tsukune shook his head as he remembered what she was and what her group had planned. "welcome! I'm Tamao Ichinose! I'm the president of the swimming club! Are you interested in joining us?" questioned the girl as they stood trying to come up with a believable answer. "I'd love to!" Tsukune replied, much to Moka's surprise as they both knew what water would do to them. "great! Come with me then and we can begin right away!" she beamed. Tsukune looked towards the girl on his arm as he gave her a warm smile that warmed her through to her very core. She nodded and continued with him, hugging tightly to his arm as they approached the swimming pool, part of her still terrified even with Tsukune there with her.

They arrived at the gates to the swimming pool, Tamao-senpai ushering them through the entrance with a smile of gold. "no wonder all of these guys have been tricked so far." He thought to himself with a laugh, he put his remaining arm around Moka, causing her to blush every shade of red under the sun. he whispered in her ear, "get ready." She gave his hand a soft squeeze, letting him know that she was ready. Then they began. "as you can se- "Tamao-senpai never got the chance as Tsukune released Moka, his Yoki flaring in an instant as he jumped with a spin mid-air and planted his foot into the side of her face, firing her forward through the idle mermaids and into the fence where she lay unmoving. Moka felt a warmth flood the very fibre of her being, "is this Tsukune's yoki? Before it felt so terrifying, but now… it's still just as powerful, but it feels relaxing and warms me from the inside out." She thought in her mind, she watched him in awe as he stood there, his aura flowing around him, daring anyone to try him, "so cool.' She whispered to nobody in particular. the mermaids who were in the pool, getting ready to drain the life-force of the male students they were fawning over, stopped what they were doing to take in what had just occurred. Several of them began to screech a terrible, banshee-like sound as they began towards him speeding through the water to his location, vengeance at the forefront of their fish-like minds. He stood his ground, slowly compressing his yoki into his left foot readying to finish them before things even got started. "**know. Your. PLACE!" **he roared as he stomped his foot in the direction of his incoming enemies, the ground cracking and collapsing as his Yoki surged through it, heading to the water to meet the mermaids. The Yoki clashed into the monstrous girls and exploded, throwing them far and wide out of sight into the distance. Tsukune swiftly picked up Moka and gracefully dodged every drop of falling water from the torrential explosion of water he had caused. "I told you it'd be fine." He said looking down into his arms as he held the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked up at him, a red blush crossing her face as she stared up into his eyes, knowing he was the one. He gently released Moka onto her feet as she stood next to him, his arm held between her ample chest as she thought about how he was the one for her. "Tsukune, I-I lo- "she never got to finish her sentence as Tsukune pushed her to the side just as a torrent of water encased him. "**TSUKUNE!**" she screamed, tears flowing freely down her face as she scrambled to her feet, helplessly watching Tsukune writhe around in pain as his body was enveloped in red electricity, water rushing down his open mouth as he screamed into the water but to no avail. The sphere of water that was encasing him fell to the floor dropping his unmoving form to the ground with it. Moka no longer caring rushed forward, her body being rocked with scarlet electricity as she ran forward through the foot-deep water to the boy she loved. She lifted his head to check for breathing, her relief palpable as she heard faint breaths and moved him to a dry patch. She looked around with speed and precision to find the cause of the sudden ambush and saw it. In the pool, Tamao-Ichinose had recovered from her injury enough to crawl back into the water and use a powerful attack to attempt to kill the interfering pest. She cackled from where she was, until the crying, silver-haired vampire that was kneeling in front of her just moments ago disappeared. She looked around desperately in an attempt to find what she was looking for. Moka looked down on the mermaid as she descended, her mind filled with rage, her yoki emitting pure killing intent. "**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" Moka screamed as she landed, her heel connecting with the mermaid's nose, shattering it and sending her to the bottom of the pool. Moka landed at the side, no longer in pain from the water as it had drained from the poolside. Moka didn't wait to watch as Tamao's critically wounded form rose to the surface, blood spreading from her immobile form, soon colouring the pool crimson. Moka ran back to Tsukune, a sob in her throat as she knew it was her fault he had been injured, he'd had no time to save himself as he had been too busy pushing Moka to safety. She knelt next to him and lifted his head gently and tilting it to the side, giving better access to his neck. She apologized to him in her thoughts before baring her sharp fangs and sinking them into the firm flesh of his neck, injecting her blood into him as she did so. After a minute she removed her fangs and ran her tongue over the wound, healing the marks as she did so. She picked up his immobile form and carried him to the infirmary, running as fast as she dared to through the bustling crowd considering the state she was in, her cheeks covered in tears as she cried freely knowing it was all her fault.

**Chapter 3: The Bond Is Born**

Tsukune lay in place, shock masking his face as he saw Moka, her beautiful silver hair cascading down her nude body, clinging to her moist skin as she straddled Tsukune, her voluptuous chest pressed against his bare skin as she looked up into his crimson eyes with hers, panting as she opened her mouth, "Tsukune… I want… you… "he awoke from the dream, his eyes slowly opening, his eyes narrowing in the dim light of the infirmary. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down as his heart stopped in his chest as he saw Moka's head laying softly on his bare torso, her lips parted as she breathed, her silver hair softly falling down over her eyes. He reached down placing a hand on her, stroking her head as she slept, stirring her awake. "Tsukune…-kun?" she mumbled quietly focusing on his face as she yawned, stretching her arms over her head as it kicked in that he was finally awake. "**Tsukune!**" she yelled, flinging herself into him with tears dripping onto his chest, "thank goodness.. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been ok!" she cried, sobbing furiously. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other propping him up as he held her against him. "I'm just glad you're okay, I saw the water and didn't know if I'd be fast enough… I'm glad I was" he said his tears squeezing through his now closed eyes, falling past his smile of pure relief. Without warning Moka had closed the distance between their faces and latched her full, soft lips onto his, her eyes closed, a light blush contrasting against her creamy white skin. Tsukune's eyes widened in shock as he felt their lips connect, electricity exploding through him as she kissed him, he closed his eyes also mere moments later, returning the kills with just as much passion as he pulled her closer into him, his mind racing with thoughts of the stunning girl laying against him as he felt the love he felt for her finally bring itself to the surface. They broke the kiss much to each other's dismay, both of the young vampire gasping for air after the kiss that had left them dying for oxygen. "w-wow.." he managed, looking into Moka's eyes. She pushed herself further up him, his chin resting on her soft platinum locks. "that was, thanks for saving me… you… you got hurt because of having to protect me… again." She mumbled into his toned chest softly, her tears a quiet stream, falling from her face and running down his front. He gently removed his hand from the small of her back, moving it to her chin, and moved her face to meet his line of sight, "I love you Moka-san." He whispered softly, his eyes staring into hers, his heart relaxing as he felt the words leave him. "Tsukune…" she moved both hands to his cheeks, placing them slowly upon each one. "I love you too." She smiled at him, her tears no longer of regret, but pure delight at hearing the words she had longed for since she met him less than a week ago. Gently, she pulled him towards her, their lips locking together, their feeling each other's hearts beating in their chests, the blood rushing through their veins as they turned hot at the other's touch. Their lips tingled, like electricity as they held each other In a hold they wished never to end. They softly separated, their ruby red eyes looking longingly into each other. "Tsukune.. you're the one for me… I-I've known it since you saved me from something that would have been worse than death for me, I can never thank you enough, I love you Tsukune. I never want to leave your side, we're both immortal and I don't want to spend a moment of that away from you… so, will you do something special for me?" she held her gaze, her eyes looking pleadingly into his as her heart ached to hear his reply. "Moka.. I feel the same way, since I saw you, you're all that's been on my mind, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that may be, and of course. Whatever it is you want me to do for you, just tell me and I'll do it, for you Moka." He declared a soft smile on his face as he looked into her beautiful eyes, his hand moving a small strand of silver from her face. "oh Tsukune… well, what I… what I wanted was… was… for you…" she stammered, having difficulty finding the words she scolded herself mentally for being unable to say what she wanted to say so much. "to be my… my… my bloodmate!" she yelped at the last word, finally able to get it out, she looked back up to him having turned her head away in embarrassment when she couldn't say it. "Moka.. if you're happy with me, I want you to know there isn't a thing on this planet or any other I'd want more than to be your bloodmate." He said, emotion flooding over his face as he saw her's light up in delight at the answers she had been hoping for. Moka carefully loosened her tie, undid the first few buttons from the top of her school shirt, gently moving it down her shoulder, exposing the crystal white skin between her neck and shoulder. "please Tsukune… be mine forever." She blushed as she moved herself into him once more, his face resting in front of her soft flesh. "Moka, I love you." Tsukune whispered before baring his fangs and entering her neck. Moka let out a soft man as she felt the skin break and her blood be slowly taken, she bore her fangs, and gently did the same, breaking through the toned skin of the man she told that she wanted to be with him forever, and had accepted her. Her body tensed as she felt a surge of pleasure and warmth spread instantly from where she was biting and being bitten, the same went for Tsukune. They both moaned into each other's necks in unison, absolute bliss taking over their minds as they lost themselves in the loving embrace. They stayed like this for a few more minutes before finally breaking apart, licking over the marks on the others neck, healing them instantaneously, they continued to hold one another as they closed their eyes, their lips drawn towards each other as they entered into yet another kiss, their lips tingling at each other's touch. Tsukune gently ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip causing her to mewl as he tried to gain purchase with his tongue. She gave way and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, her tongue copying his' action a moment later as they explored each other's mouth, learning every small detail as they clashed their tongues together in a silent battle for dominance. The drifted apart, their tongues connected by a strand of saliva, as they panted, their breath filled with desire. Moka's mind wandered as she was lost in the thoughts of what they were now. They had become bloodmates, an unbreakable bond between vampires as they became able to sense their partner's emotions and location through it, in human terms they were essentially engaged. "Tsukune, thank you for making me the happiest girl alive." She cried, her tears running in joy once more as she lifted her legs onto the bed to lay beside him, her head on his chest. "Moka…" Tsukune managed as he was overcome with emotion, the girl he loved had become his bloodmate, their connection unbreakable, not even time could tear the two immortals apart. "would you like to stay… with me tonight? I mean we are bloodmates now… so it makes sense, right?" Moka asked quietly, her voice vibrating into his chest, her hand grazing softly over his toned abs. "if you'd like that, then there isn't anything I'd want more." He replied soothingly. Moka grabbed his shirt from the bedside, lifting it up to him, gaining his thanks in the form of an intimate, one-armed embrace as he remained propped-up from the bed by his right arm. He gently released her, so they could both sit up on the edge of the bed as Tsukune swiftly redressed himself as Moka also remembered to tidy her own appearance up having undone a portion of her top half to give Tsukune access to her neck. Having both made themselves look presentable, in Tsukune's case, his school shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his red tie hanging loosely around his neck. Moka on the other hand had buttoned her school shirt as much as she could around her **voluptuous breasts**, leaving visible cleavage but not exposing herself to a questionable extent, her dull green blazer wrapping around her upper body generously, clinging to her form in the best places imaginable. "a goddess." Tsukune mumbled unknowingly, as he took in Moka's full form from her silky silver hair down her perfectly proportioned top-half, his eyes finally landing on her sexy, silently defined legs. "she picked up on what he said, giggling cutely at his reaction to seeing her. She bent forward slightly towards Tsukune, her left hand extended out towards him. "its almost night, let's go… love" her face turning crimson at her own affectionate words; he felt his heart beat harder in his chest, spreading through him. he placed his hand in hers, pushing himself from the bed with his free hand as he stumbled forward into her. "Ts-Tsukune?" she yelped, surprised at his sudden actions. "sorry Moka, guess my legs are still a little weak" he smiled sheepishly at her as he rested his arm around her for support. She lay her head against his shoulder, taking his hand in her own, their fingers intertwining. he smiled to himself as he felt her feelings of content through their blood bond. They walked arm-in-arm from the infirmary, excusing themselves as they walked out into the cool of the night.

**LEMON START**

They arrived outside of the girl's dorm around 30 minutes later, he had kept his arm around her, moving it down from her shoulder to her slim waist. "I see your feeling better?" Moka inquired, a sly grin playing on her lips as she looked up to him, catching the red that spread across his face as he turned his head away. "which one is your room?" he asked, quickly changing the subject as he looked back towards Moka, her head tilted slightly at the odd question, "umm… third one from the left, sixth row from the bottom, why?" Tsukune swiftly found the window she was referring to and contemplated what he was about to do. Moka felt his excitement rise through their newly-formed connection as bloodmates, "what is he thinking of doing?" she thought to herself when suddenly she let out a surprised squeal as he scooped her up in one arm. "what are you doing?" she asked, caught off guard at his actions, he smiled down at her, his ruby eyes gazing at her as he smiled a wicked grin, leaning forward he whispered gently in her ear, "hold on tight." She wrapped her arms around him, complying with his request as she hoped to find out what he was planning, "so what are you planning to do?" the blush on her face hidden by the darkness of the night, before she got her answer, he crouched low to the ground, then as he pushed up, the ground around his feet became a crater as the yoki he had discretely channelled to his legs was released in a powerful burst as they soared into the air. He landed on the fire exit to her room, still holding her tightly in both arms now, "how? This window is at least 50 ft in the air!" the shock in her voice palpable as he released her, so he could unlock the window entrance into the Moka's dorm room. "ladies first." he declared politely, shrugging off her question as he stood to the side of her window, his head bowed teasingly as he motioned with a hand towards the now open window, blushing furiously she climbed through the window, her feet landing softly upon her bedroom carpet from the 1ft drop. "incredible…" Tsukune mumbled, eyes filled with surprise as he glanced around his bloodmate's room; the modern black bed, the head of which was pressed against the wall was covered in a crimson set of silk sheets that gave the room an air of elegance, the pillows made to match, the curtains were a dark black, spread wide to give way to the teen's impromptu entrance. The floor was covered in cream carpet, a circular rug adorned the floor that was a matching shade of red to the crimson sheets. The walls and ceiling were a simple shade of white, a red lamp hung gently from the latter, bathing the room in a soft red illuminated glow. "I had stuff from home sent to the academy, so I would be comfortable." Moka explained having saw the look of surprise on Tsukune's face as he looked around her lavish room. "anyway, let's go, I can make us some food since neither of us have eaten in 3 days." Moka announced as Tsukune gawked in disbelief, "three days? You stayed by my side for that whole time?", "of course I did, I mean… I love you after all." Moka murmured her face flushed red as she looked at the floor, her index fingers touching together at hearing her own embarrassing declaration. Without warning Tsukune tackled her lightly in a hug, causing Moka to yelp as they fell to the floor; Tsukune knelt, his hands on either side of Moka, her left leg in between his' knees, her right leg on the outside of them. Tsukune looked down into her face as he closed the distance between them swiftly, locking his lips onto hers. Moka's eyes widened in shock, but she found herself soon closing her eyes as she began melting into the kiss, her arms reaching up to drape themselves around the back if her bloodmates' neck. Moka squealed with delight as she felt Tsukune's tongue running softly along her lips, begging for access, she happily obliged, allowing Tsukune's tongue into her mouth, her own tongue wrestling with the newcomer in a fight for dominance. Her hands made their way from around his neck, moving up to his cheeks as she held his face close to her own for several moments; the teens begrudgingly broke their kiss as they remembered the need to breathe. Moka slowly allowed her hands to fall down to the collar of his shirt, loosening his tie enough to pull it over his head and discard it as she caringly dropped to his shirt buttons, unbuttoning each of them as her hands slowly travelled lower and lower until he pulled it off, throwing it off to the side without a care of where it landed. Moka gasped at the sight of his chest, it was littered with scars, her eyes falling upon a distinct slash mark crossing from his right shoulder, across his strong torso and ending slightly above his pelvis, Tsukune noticing her shock looked away in shame. "I'm sorry Moka… it's disgusting I know…" the animosity towards his physicality distinct in his voice, "what? Tsukune… it's beautiful." Moka answered honestly, Tsukune flicked his head back towards her at the words he heard come from her. "huh?" he managed as he was pushed onto his back, Moka straddling him lovingly, "scars are proof of a warrior's battles, they're sexy." She said seductively, a sly grin spreading across her face as she lowered her head to the base of his scar, her tongue slowly tracing it from bottom to top. She slowly sat up, still on top of Tsukune as she began to remove her clothing, her tie was removed with ease as she dropped it to her side, her green school jacket following soon after, she began undoing each button on her long-sleeved white shirt, her hands holding it closed as she finished. "Tsukune… make love to me please…" Moka begged, her hands parting her shirt to give Tsukune's eyes full access to the goddess-like body on display before him. his eyes slowly drifted from her face down to her large, round breasts, held firmly in place by a scarlet red bra, her tight flat abdomen falling against his own toned stomach as she dropped herself against him, once more capturing his lips within her own. "Moka… kami yes." He whispered breathlessly as he accepted the stunning girl's request, his hand slid slowly down her now bare shoulders, falling down her back between her platinum locks and her soft white skin, eliciting a moan of pleasure into his' lips as she tensed at his touch, pulling her self closer onto him. his right hand made its way down to her left hip, impatiently undoing the clasp at her skirt before giving the zip a quick tug, releasing her curvaceous hips from the interfering material. Moka quickly followed his lead, her hands dropping down to his belt, cleanly unfastening the buckle and removing it with a sharp yank, before slowly unzipping his black school trousers. The pair stood up in unison, allowing the articles of clothing to fall to the floor with the assistance of gravity. Tsukune took the vampiress carefully into his arms as he carried her bridal-style to her bed laying her down on the blood-coloured sheets; Moka's hands reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, allowing it to fall freely as she revealed herself to her soon-to-be-mate. She looked up into his eyes as she pulled his head to hers, her passion taking over as they clashed tongues once more, "Tsukune… my breasts…please…" she said her voice not betraying the desperation she felt to be touched by her lover. She moaned loudly, her voice escaping her as she felt her breasts be taken in Tsukune's strong, warm hands, "yes…oh Tsukune…ahhhhhhhhhhh…" she moaned between kisses, growing louder from the pleasure she was feeling. Tsukune broke their kiss as he lowered his mouth to her naked chest, taking the stiff, pink erogenous zone of her left breath within his mouth. "ahhhh, oh kami… aaaaaaaahhhhh…...aaaaaahhhhhHHHH…" she cried out her back arching as she climaxed for the first time, **her bedcovers now sticky with her love juices**. Tsukune paused his actions at his girlfriend's request as she attempted to catch her breath, her front slowly rising as Tsukune lay to her side patiently, waiting for her permission to continue. Moka stood up from the bed as she slipped her fingers into the sides of her scarlet panties, slowly wriggling them over her bountiful hips and down her toned, cream-white legs, joining the rest of her clothes on the floor. Moka crawled slowly back towards Tsukune, he gulped at the sight of her naked form moving towards him, her hips shaking seductively from side-to-side, she moved up his body, straddling his thighs once more. Tsukune reached behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her nude body into him as he rested her head against his shoulder, "Tsukune... your blood...it smells so gooooood." Moka drooled as she ran her tongue along his neck, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Moka bore her fangs as she pierced his pale flesh, drinking his blood in slow, steady gulps. Tsukune's throat gave an audible growl of pleasure as he sank his own fangs into her soft skin, the blood bond kicking in as they circulated each other's blood through their bodies. After a few minutes they pulled away, licking the wounds on the others neck, closing them instantly as they shared a long, passionate kiss, unravelling in the warm embrace they shared. Tsukune's lower region had began to twitch uncontrollably by this point, going as far as to rub against Moka's toned white stomach. "I see your ready?" Moka teased as she reached down, **removing him from the constraints of his suddenly two sizes too small boxers**, gripping his hard shaft in her hand, rubbing back and forth as her arousal reached its peak as she marvelled at how big he was, her mind suddenly worrying if it would fit. Moka pulled Tsukune on top of herself, her hand above her head as she positioned his erect member at the soaking entrance to her warm flower, moaning softly as she felt it brush against her swollen nub. "Tsukune... please...make me yours." Moka gasped as she felt the large rod slowly enter her, her gasp quickly turning to panting as she felt herself envelop more and more of him. Tsukune had gotten almost halfway in when he was met with resistance, he grimaced internally as realisation dawned upon him as to what exactly the 'resistance' was. "Moka.. hold on...this is going to hurt a bit." He informed her sadly, knowing his love was going to feel pain. Moka nodded yes and prepared herself for what was to come by burying her head into his shoulder. "I should get this over with quickly." He thought to himself as he prepared, he gave himself a mental countdown of three seconds, at reaching one, he thrust himself fully into Moka, causing her to cry out in pain, tears forming at the brim of her eyelids. Tsukune waited patiently once again as he waited for Moka to regain herself before continuing; "Okay love, I'm ready... but please be gentle." She murmured, her voice shaking from the effects of her hymen being broke. Slowly, Tsukune began his movements, pulling a few inches out before pushing back in, he slowly began to speed up from the sound of Moka's moans, resonating throughout the large room, "Tsukune...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...oh kami yes...ahhhhhHHHHH!" Moka cried as the pain she felt turned to bliss-inducing pleasure from her mate's sped-up movements. "ohhhhhh, Moka... you feel so good...aaaahhhhhh." he moaned as the bed began to creak from the force of him pumping inside of the silver haired vampiress that lay below him. he leant forward, inserting his tongue into her mouth, muffling her moans as he took her large bosom in his hands, massaging her into an even higher form of pleasure. "mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Moka moaned loudly as she broke out of the kiss, her eyes rolling back from the heavenly pleasure she was being driven mad with. "Tsukune! Harder...oh kami so big...ohhhhhhhhHHHHH!" she screamed from pleasure again as Tsukune began to pump harder and faster inside of her, her voice shaking the glass windows and echoing loudly throughout the entirety of the girl's dormitories. For almost an hour and a half, he continued pounding away, his mate's cries filling the room, the bed banging against the wall as he thrust hard into her body, twitching as he began to feel something building in his excited region. "Moka...oh kami...im close... ohhhh." he managed between moans. "me too...ahhhhhhhhhhh...don't let me go...ahhhhhhhhh!" Moka cried out, her room filled with the sounds of her voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**...**MOKA**!", "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**...**TSUKUNE**!" they cried out as they climaxed in unison, Moka's legs wrapping around her mate, keeping him inside of her as he released his hot seed into her womb, filling her almost completely. Moka's legs shook like a leaf from the pleasure she felt, the bed saturated with her love juices, "Tsukune...that was incredible..." she managed as she released her legs from around him, allowing him to release himself from her and fall down to her side. "Moka... I've said it before and ill say it again, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you, however long that maybe. Please never leave me." He whispered into her ear affectionately, pulling her into a warm, sticky embrace between the two sweat covered vampires. "of course, I love you too, you're my one and only... we'll be together forever." She sighed with content as she snuggled against his broad chest, a smile of delight evident upon her face as he covered their naked forms with the crimson bed sheets, the moonlight settling softly upon the new couple as they succumbed to the exhaustion of their love, sleep claiming them as its own.

**Chapter 4: The Snow Girl**

Tsukune appeared into consciousness, the morning sun drifting lazily over his face as he wiped the sleep from his scarlet eyes. He looked to his side, an affectionate smile warming his face as he gazed upon his mates sleeping figure. Her soft, pink lips parted slightly as her breath escaped her, Moka stirred slightly, her silver hair taking it upon itself to fall across her snow-like features, a look of serenity covering her beautiful face. Slowly, Tsukune reached over, his hand discreetly finding its way behind her head as he scratched behind her ear, eliciting a low purr from his sleeping girlfriend. "did she just **purr**?" he thought to himself, quickly shaking the ludicrous thought from his head, "surely not." He mentally argued as he continued his actions. Moka mewled softly turning her head as she rubbed her head into his hand. "is she actually asleep?" he wondered, moving closer to her sleeping figure before giving her a slight shake, realising how long they had to be ready for school. "Tsukkie?" she yawned adorably, her arms stretching above her head, sticking out her impressive bosom; "morning beautiful, we've got to get ready." "Do I have to?" she pouted, earning a harmless chop on the head, "of course we do, we've already missed the first week, we don't want to miss the second week too." He stated as he forced himself out of the comfortable bed. "Tsukune, you won't leave me will you? You meant everything you... said last night?" she was now sitting up, her knees spread apart as the crimson bedsheets hung loosely from her perfectly proportioned body, her ruby eyes looking into his, searching for the answer. He could sense a slight tinge of doubt deep in her heart through their blood bond, having retrieved his clothes and finished hanging his tie loosely from his collar he turned back towards the silver haired vampiress. Moka cried out in delight as she was swept from the bed in the arms of her lover, extending her into the air effortlessly as he spun her in the air before gently lowering her down, her bare feet touching softly upon the cream carpet beneath their feet. "every word I said to you last night was the truth, especially the parts about you being so good." He whispered into her ear, nibbling playfully on her earlobe as she moaned from his moist breath against her neck. "okay Tsukune, I trust you!" she smiled at him, tears of relief on the edges of her eyes. "I'll wait in the other room whilst you get changed." Tsukune informed the half dressed Moka as she struggled against her skirt in an effort to pull it over her jaw-dropping posterior. "kay, I'll be out in a moment." She replied, a sigh leaving her as she finally reigned victorious against her skirt's protests. He turned towards the door, holding his nose in a failing attempt to quench the nosebleed he gained from the battle he had just witnessed. He opened the door as he stepped out of Moka's room and into her living room. The room was quite spacious, slightly bigger than her bedroom with a large difference in the choice of colours. The room had a lively feel to it and a very open plan-style design with a kitchen area in the corner of the living room, separated off only by a change in floor material from caramel carpet to dark oak panels, and a kitchen counter with white wood sides and a black marble countertop. The kitchen was relatively spacious as well, containing a range of cooking essentials, all stylishly built in to the counter that boasted an electric stovetop, a fridge freezer and an oven to match. the walls were a pale blue in comparison to the striking red features of the bedroom he had spent the night in, as well as a white ceiling with lights smoothly built in to the surface. The 'living' area of the room contained a pale blue three-seater alongside a two-seater of the same design and colour, a small white wood coffee table with a black marble top of the same style as the kitchen counter; all of which faced towards a rather large 72' flat screen smart-tv, black standing speakers solitary on either side of it. "are you ready to go love?" Moka asked as she glomped onto him, her arms draping over his shoulders as she rested her head against Tsukune's back; "now that I've got you I am." He replied, grinning at the blush he caused to spread across his face as he looked behind him at the platinum haired beauty. He spun around to face Moka, his hands finding their way to her cheeks as he pulled her to him, closing the distance between them as he placed a soft kiss upon her **crimso**. "okay... then let's go." She answered, snuggling herself against him, his hand finding its way down to her slender waist, holding on to each other lovingly as they left Moka's dorm room, stepping boldly into the semi-busy hallway of the girl's dormitory. The hallway was filled with gasps and cries at the sight of the vampire duo walking leisurely down the hall, their powerful yoki keeping anyone from questioning the silver-haired pair of why they were **both** leaving the same room together, in the morning. They continued on down the stairs, finding similar reactions from each floor they passed, the feeling of people following them quickly dissipating when an annoyed Moka flared her yoki to about 50% power, causing anyone nearby to suddenly go weak in the knees, or in some cases get knocked flat on the floor as the controlled energy washed over them, warning everyone to back off. After what had felt like an eternity, they had reached the entrance to the girl's dormitory and swiftly made their exit, escaping out into the gentle sunlight as they made their way towards the school block, which was around a fifty-minute walk. Tsukune looked to his left to see his mate happily walking along her in his arm's embrace, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips as she fully trusted in Tsukune to lead her the right way. "fifty minutes huh? Doesn't sound too bad to me." He said to nobody in particular. "what was that love?" Moka was looking to him, her head lifting off of Tsukune's shoulder as she asked, "I was just saying that taking fifty minutes to get to school isn't so bad with you." He pulled her closer to him, arm still slung around his lover's waist. Moka could feel her heart melting in her chest at his words, "how can you always manage to say the perfect words without any effort?" she thought quietly to herself, closing her eyes once more, bringing herself closer to her mate.

**~twenty minutes away from Yokai Academy~**

Moka paused as she felt Tsukune suddenly come to a halt, "what's wrong Tsukune?" she inquired, a flash of worry on her features. "somebody's screaming." He muttered, his eyes closed as he focused on hearing where from, Moka squealed as she was suddenly swept off of her feet, held in her mates' strong arms. He held her tightly as he crouched down to a sprinting position, his Yoki moving through his body, collecting in his legs. Without warning, they propelled forward, a small portion of the Yoki he had channelled used to blast off from their previous position, the rest enhancing his legs as he maintained the inhuman speed at which they were travelling. Within minutes they had arrived at the cold blue lake, surrounded by dead trees and dense, low-hanging mist. "what? But this lake was several kilometres from where we were!" Moka exclaimed as she was gently let down, the shock and confusion clear on her face. "I'll explain everything to you next time we have some fun." Tsukune whispered softly into her ear, nibbling playfully on it, sending shivers of pleasure running through Moka's body. "It's over there." He pointed as he turned away from the now blushing Moka, his finger in the direction of a heavy gathering of mist that hovered over the lakeside. They ran quickly in the direction of the now silent screams, their minds racing with thoughts of them being too late. They arrived at the scene, anger and shock evident on their faces as they processed what they were seeing, a girl of around equal age to the vampiric pair, her skin an equal white but the similarities ended there. Her hair was a light shade of purple, cut to shoulder length, her eyes were a piercing blue, tears streaming down her delicate features contorted in pain, her mouth open but nothing coming out, a white top with shoulderless blue sleeves that dropped almost as far as her school skirt, straps around the shoulders to keep it supported. A black leather belt was wrapped around her upper left leg, a strap of the same material connecting from it to the waist of her skirt. Her shoes were a typical black with a lollipop laying at the ground beneath her feet. The most disturbing part of the picture was the **tentacles** wrapped around her, trying to strip her as she shook around, desperately attempting to escape from the thing that held her several feet from the snow-covered floor. At the base of the grotesque tentacles was a man, he was dressed in a black tracksuit, a red whistle hanging from around his neck, his blue eyes gazing lustfully at the girl trapped in his hold, a perverted smile cemented onto his face. The smile quickly disappeared, turning to one of confusion, when the girl disappeared, his tentacles holding air, until miniscule red lines of blood began appearing around each of them. he stared in fear as the tentacles slowly slid apart where the red lines had formed, the severed ends falling to the white ground with a sickening thud. His screams filled the air, his eyes frantically looking around as they finally settled over the three figures that stood several feet from him, a pair of silver-haired students, looking at him, anger clear on the faces of the crimson-eyed male and female, in the arms of the slightly taller male lay the shaking, purple haired girl, he face tuned into his chest as she cried softly. Who is that?" Tsukune gently asked the girl crying in his arms. "that's _'sniff' _Kotsubo-sensei." The girl finally managed between sobs, he nodded his thanks to her before returning his focus to the red-haired teacher before him, murder in his eyes, "I recognise him, he's the physical education instructor at Yokai Academy." Moka informed Tsukune, "Moka, keep her safe." He said softly as he carefully transferred the crying girl into Moka's care, his eyes never leaving the screaming teacher whose tentacles had began to regenerate, pushing through the bloody stump before coming to a stop as they returned to their previous length. He turned his eyes to Moka, "do you mind if I take some blood love? He deserves the full extent of what's coming to him." asked Tsukune, his voice never wavering as she nodded, using her free hand to loosen her uniform, pulling it past her shoulder, exposing the soft white skin beneath it. "thank you Moka, ill make him pay for what he's done." Tsukune whispered as he bore his fangs and as gently as possible, sank his sharp teeth into her neck, taking a small amount of blood every few seconds in slow, steady pulls. He withdrew his teeth from her soft flesh, affectionately running his tongue over the two holes that lay on her, closing before his very eyes. He stood back from a now panting Moka, she'd painfully withheld voicing the pleasure she felt, aware of the situation they were in. still standing in front of his mate, he released his full Yoki, the trees within the immediate vicinity torn apart and the snow on the ground disappearing at the pure force of the scarlet power that visibly flowed from him. Moka fell to the ground with a small yelp, still holding the crying girl against her as they sat side by side on the cold ground, staring up at the god-like vampire before them. "what **is **he?" the girl asked, fear in her voice as she instinctively became scared of the Yoki that she was enveloped in, "he's my mate." Moka stated smiling, still in complete awe of his sheer strength, her body shaking with arousal. "Tsukune sensed his mate's feelings and thoughts, looking back to her with a grin he said, "I'm looking forward to tonight." Moka turned red with embarrassment as she remembered their blood bond and that he could hear what she was thinking. Tsukune looked forward, and without warning he disappeared from where he stood, reappearing inches from Kotsubo-sensei's face, "you made a mistake, **NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR IT**!" Tsukune roared as he grabbed the helpless teacher's arms and tore them from his body, discarding them to the floor. The snow turned crimson where the blood spurted from the raw stumps, "get away from me!" the crying sensei screamed, his face pouring tears as he crawled desperately towards the water, praying he'd escape the demon behind him. Tsukune reached down, suspending the armless pervert in the air by his hair, "**do you really think you're getting your getting away from this**?" he asked, his voice hoarse with rage. "**I'm going to take my time with you, your going to wish you'd never touched that girl**." Lifted the crying kraken higher into the air, grabbing both of his legs as they came into range of his free hand and ripping them from his torso with a sickening squelch. He threw the newly severed legs to the far end of the lake, an audible splash signalling their landing, "**what should it be next? Your head? No... that'd be too fast, how about these?**" he whispered as he grabbed each tentacle one-by-one and tore them from the near dead sensei's back. "**STOP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! LET ME GO! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! HAVE MERCY!**" the limbless kraken cried, his voice full of fear and pain, tears streaming freely down his pain-wracked face, "if I so much as **see** you again, ill kill you." Tsukune stated coldly, turning the still suspended sensei around at his words. "Now begone." Tsukune drew back his arm and threw the barely alive head and torso several hundred feet straight forward, his screams lost within seconds, the mist claiming him as he fell to the icy lake. With a deep exhale, Tsukune drew his immense yoki back unto himself, bringing it deep into himself as he turned, heading towards his loving mate and the girl that sat beside her, shaking in fear as he headed towards them. Tsukune crouched down in front of the beautiful girls, a warm smile upon his face, "don't worry, you won't see him ever again, I promise." Tsukune guaranteed the scared girl as she hugged Moka more tightly, fear running through her after the gruesome scene she had just bore witness to. "I haven't even introduced myself yet, I'm Tsukune, this is Moka, you don't have to worry about me, I won't hurt you." Tsukune said as he sat down a few feet back from the girl, giving her some space to ease her worries. "he's right you know, something similarly terrible happened to me just over a week ago, and that was when I met Tsukune, he saved me. At first I was in shock that someone so strong could exist, it honestly scared me a little, but he treat me like nobody else ever had, and I found that I'd fallen in love with him right then and there." Moka truthfully informed the girl, Tsukune's heart beating harder in his chest at the words he knew were the complete truth through their blood bond. "I... I'm Mizore... nice to... meet you." She stammered shyly, looking up from the floor as she relaxed at the red eyed girl's words. "You're a snow-girl, right?" Tsukune noted, receiving a small nod from Mizore in confirmation, "can you walk?" Tsukune asked, his face worried as he carefully examined the delicate girl, his eyes noticing the dark bruises that stood out awkwardly against her the snow-white skin around her ankles, "of course... I'll be fi-." Mizore started as she attempted to stand, quickly failing as she began to fall forwards, caught in the arms of her saviour. Tsukune moved the girl up to his back, supporting her surprisingly little weight with his hands beneath her thighs. "hold on ok?" Moka instructed as she walked up beside the pair. Mizore nodded yes, wrapping her arms around his broad chest, her head resting against his back as she slipped into sleep. Tsukune leaned in close to Moka, whispering, "don't worry, I'll carry you to your room tonight." He planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, smiling at her as he pulled away, "I'm holding you to that." Moka answered, smiling up at him as she felt herself falling in love with him all over again. "let's go love." Said Moka, adoringly clinging to his free arm as they resumed their journey, relieved to have saved the girl from something that would have scarred her for life.

**Chapter 5: New Friends**

"Too bright, where... where am I?" Mizore thought as she sat up from her position with a yawn, stretching her arms up high above her head, releasing a deep sigh as her body shook the sleep from its sore limbs. "You're awake, thank goodness." Mizore turned to the voice and tensed up in fear. "'sigh' I'm sorry I scared you earlier, I realise I probably could have taken a less ahh... bloody approach to the situation but... something really similar happened to Moka when I first met her, I just really wanted to make sure he knew to never let it happen again." Tsukune stated, Mizore visibly loosened up at hearing his words, coming slightly to terms with what she had seen. "just what **are** you? You're not a normal vampire, no vampire could tear another monster limb from limb with such ease." Mizore asked, her voice a mixture of uncertainty and curiosity. "well... I am a vampire, but I'm a little different from others. Apart from an obvious power difference I'm a regular old vampire!" he answered cheerfully, gaining a smile from the snow girl in return. "I'll admit your power is scary... actually its terrifying, but I'd like it if we... we could be friends." Mizore mumbled almost inaudibly, "of course, I'd like that too." Tsukune returned, his mind relaxing as the thoughts of the girl being completely terrified of him disappeared. We've missed the first couple of classes, but lunch starts in a few minutes, I'm sure Moka would love to see you. She would've stayed here if I hadn't told her to go back to class." Mizore smiled at the thought of the stunning girl being worried about her, someone she hadn't even met before. "I'd like that too." Mizore answered warmly, a blush appearing across her face, her legs swinging to and fro as she sat at the edge of the bed. "well then, let's go." Tsukune extended his hand out to Mizore with a smile, Mizore looked up to him, her heart beating faster in her chest, then skipping a beat as she took his hand and was lifted gracefully to her feet. Mizore quickly let go if Tsukune's hand, her face turning an even darker shade of crimson as they left the infirmary behind them, "I've been here too much already." Tsukune muttered quietly, shaking his head as they left to meet with Moka.

**Chapter 5: enthralled, or not?**

"Tsukune!" Tsukune looked to his left just as he was tackled to the ground by a flash of silver, he looked up from his lying position to see Moka straddling his legs


End file.
